


Show Me

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Gen, D/s, Daddy!Kink, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't enough. And sometimes, they really need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by kitty_fic in the 2012 HPValensmut Fest on Livejournal.

Harry stumbled out of the Floo at a quarter to one in the morning, tripping over the landing as he hadn't done in years - not since he was twelve, still new to magic and its possibilities. The ache in his joints as his knees hit the hearthrug was a much more recent development. 

Behind him the fire flared high as it used up the last of the Floo powder from Harry's journey, then dropped down to glowing embers. Harry ran a hand through his hair, sending a flurry of ash drifting down around him, and took a moment to gather his wits. 

He didn't often feel his age - forty-six in the wizarding world was still fairly young, after all - but he was definitely feeling it now. A lack of sleep, an over-abundance of horrible coffee, and too many long hours staked out in an icy, muddy ditch had taken their toll over the past few days. He wanted a hot shower something fierce. He reeked of smoke and ozone, and he had grit in highly sensitive places. He needed to wash the past few days from his skin before he crawled into bed. 

Then he intended to sleep for a year. Or until Monday, at least. Or until Scorpius woke him with cuddles and kisses.

Harry smiled, some of his weariness fading at the thought. He could probably put off sleep for a little while longer. After three days apart, Scorpius would no doubt want to welcome him home immediately, no matter how late the hour.

Harry pushed to his feet, ignoring the creak in his knees. He brushed off the worst of the dried mud and ash from his clothing and turned for the stairs--

\--only to stumble to a halt as his gaze passed over the antique fainting couch in the corner of the room.

There Harry's love lay sleeping, curled on the worn green velvet, long limbs drawn up into a surprisingly compact bundle. A tangle of long blond hair hid his face from Harry's view, but Harry didn't need to see: he'd long since memorized the way Scorpius looked when relaxed in sleep, slack-mouthed and quietly snuffling, thick lashes fanned over angular cheekbones. In his arms Scorpius clutched the plush white bear that Harry had sent him a few days prior, as an apology for having to cancel their Valentine's Day plans.

Harry knelt by the sofa, careful not to touch - careful not to even breathe too hard in Scorpius's direction, lest he somehow spoil the scene. He wanted a moment to savor the sight, to let the warm feeling settle in his gut at the realization that Scorpius had tried to wait up for him. He could just as easily have curled up in their warm bed, but he'd chosen to wait. To be there. For Harry.

Scorpius had drawn one of Molly Weasley's hand-knitted throws around his shoulders, but it had shifted some time since, and left a startling amount of skin uncovered. His softly-pleated skirt had rucked up around his hips, exposing the pale curve of his arse and his creamy thighs to Harry's view. And a hero Harry might be, but a saint he most definitely was not - in the end he couldn't resist all that soft skin just lying about to tempt him like that. He absolutely had to touch.

He traced one rough, dirty fingertip along the curve of Scorpius's arse, just below the lacy edge of his pretty pink knickers, and shivered when Scorpius moaned softly in his sleep.

Scorpius's skin was like ice, though, and that could not be tolerated. Harry drew his wand and cast a wordless Warming Charm to stave off the worst of the chill. But he definitely needed to get his baby tucked into bed in order to get him properly warmed up.

Harry leaned in close and whispered: "Scorpius."

Scorpius muttered something unintelligible and shifted on the sofa, rubbing his cheek against the soft teddy bear in his arms.

"Wake up, lovely." Harry spoke quietly so as not to startle. He brushed Scorpius's hair back from his face, wanting to see those pale grey eyes as they opened, to see the shock and delight when they registered Harry's presence.

"Scorpius," Harry said again. This time blond lashes fluttered against Scorpius's cheek. Scorpius sighed sweetly and gave a slow, sleepy blink.

"Daddy?" he murmured.

Harry smiled. "Hello, love."

Scorpius's eyes went very wide. For a moment all was still - as though Scorpius couldn't quite believe Harry was real, and not some figment of his dream. Then, between one heartbeat and the next:

"Daddy!" 

Scorpius launched into motion, tossing the blanket aside. Harry suddenly found himself flat on his arse with Scorpius in his lap, a delightfully warm and wriggling weight. Slender white arms wrapped tight around Harry's neck; the teddy bear, forgotten, was squashed between their stomachs.

Scorpius immediately set about pressing butterfly kisses all over Harry's face, heedless of grit and ash and stubble.

"Easy," Harry said, chuckling at Scorpius's exuberance. "There's no need to rush."

Scorpius only gripped him that much tighter.

"Please, Daddy," he said between kisses. "I missed you too much. You were gone for _ages_."

Harry shook his head, a half-smile on his lips. "Just a few days, sweetheart."

Scorpius sat back on Harry's thighs and framed Harry's face in both hands. His eyes were luminous, shimmering silver in the dim light from the dying fire.

" _Ages_ , Daddy," he said. His lower lip trembled as tears filled his gorgeous eyes, and his voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I was so lonely."

"I know you were." Harry carefully took Scorpius's hands in his and pulled them down, settling them in his lap. "But I'm home now, sweetheart. You're not lonely anymore."

He slid his hands under Scorpius's fuzzy pink jumper and pressed his palms flat against the smooth warm skin of Scorpius's back, urging him closer. Scorpius obediently leaned in against Harry's chest. He burrowed his cold nose into the crook of Harry's neck, shuddered once, and relaxed into Harry's hold with a long, slow exhale.

"That's it," Harry said in a soothing tone as Scorpius settled against him. "That's right. I've got you."

"I don't like it when you go 'way, Daddy." Scorpius's words were barely audible, muffled against Harry's skin. "I don't like being so lonely without you."

Harry sighed; it was an old argument, the one major point of dissention in their relationship, and it came up every time one of Harry's cases required more overtime than either one of them particularly cared for. But no amount of arguing could change the fact that Harry's income was needed to provide for them both.

"I know you don't," Harry said. There wasn't much else he _could_ say to ease Scorpius's anxiety. He rubbed slow circles against Scorpius's back, working any lingering tension out of his muscles. "I know, love. I missed you too."

Scorpius snuggled closer, clinging tightly to Harry.

"Daddy," he said, his voice very small and soft. "I wish you would _show_ me."

Harry froze, his hands stilling mid-stroke on Scorpius's back. His cock surged in his trousers, and he stifled a moan into Scorpius's hair. 

He couldn't remember the last time Scorpius had been the one to initiate sex during one of their games. usually it fell to Harry, as the "grown-up", to seduce his innocent, childlike lover.

He took a deep breath of the clean, vanilla-and-spice scent of Scorpius's shampoo, reaching blindly for the ragged threads of his control.

"Show you?" Harry repeated, as calmly as he could manage once he'd brought his lust to heel.

Scorpius nodded and sat upright, ducking his head to peer at Harry through the veil of his fringe. "How much you missed me." He fiddled with the buttons on Harry's shirt, not quite slipping them through the holes.

Harry tilted his head to one side. Waiting.

"Please," Scorpius added after a moment's charged silence. " _Please_ will you show me how much you missed me."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you remembered the right way to ask, sweetheart," he said. "But you'll have to be more specific. How do you expect me to show you?"

Scorpius touched one finger to his chin and gave Harry a considering look.

"Will you - would you please kiss me, Daddy?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Of course I will, baby."

Scorpius pursed his lips and leaned in, his eyes drifting shut. Harry closed the distance to meet Scorpius's chaste, childish kiss. The smack of their lips was loud in the stillness, and Scorpius giggled, his breath tickling Harry's upper lip.

Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Scorpius's open mouth, swallowing Scorpius's startled gasp at the intrusion. Harry slid his hands into Scorpius's hair to keep him still, and set about exploring Scorpius's mouth with slow, careful, thorough sweeps of his tongue.

He took his time, tasting every nook, every crevice, sliding his tongue over Scorpius's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Scorpius was docile, unresisting. But at Harry's encouraging moan, Scorpius finally met Harry's tongue with his own, soft and shy and sweet.

Harry pulled back to nip at Scorpius's lips, then sat up straight, smoothing Scorpius's hair where he'd mussed it with his fingers.

A slow flush crept into Scorpius's cheeks as he opened his eyes to blink dazedly at Harry. 

"Wh-what was that, Daddy?" he asked breathlessly.

"A real kiss." Harry slid the pad of his thumb across Scorpius's swollen bottom lip. "A proper, grown-up kiss. Did you like it?"

Scorpius nodded, his fingers clenching in the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"And do you believe me now when I say that I missed you?"

"Maybe," Scorpius said, averting his eyes. He slipped the top button of Harry's shirt through its hole, parting the fabric, pleating it with his fingers. "A little bit. I _almost_ believe you, Daddy. But I need more."

"More?"

Scorpius nodded. "Could you - will you--"

He broke off, his flush deepening. He gave a nervous little flutter of his hands, then tried to snuggle in against Harry's chest, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's shoulder. 

Harry rested his hands on Scorpius's shoulders, pushing him upright to maintain some distance between them.

"What else?" Harry asked. He kept his tone calm, but firm.

"I - will you--"

"Say it, sweetheart."

" _Daddy_ ," Scorpius groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Please. I can't _say_ it."

Harry gently grasped Scorpius's hands and pulled them back down to his lap. "I can't know what you mean until you tell me," he said.

Which wasn't precisely true - he knew what Scorpius wanted. He just liked seeing Scorpius blush so prettily.

"I want you to - to touch me, Daddy. And make me feel good."

"I _am_ touching you." Harry slid his hands up Scorpius's arms to prove his point.

Scorpius shook his head, his hair falling forward to hide his face. Harry patiently smoothed it back, tucking the wayward strands behind Scorpius's ear.

"I want you to touch me - down there." Scorpius cast a quick, shy glance at Harry, then ducked his head once more. "Under my skirt," he whispered.

Harry dropped his hands to Scorpius's pale thighs and slowly slid his fingers beneath the hem of the pleated skirt, tracing little circles on the smooth, babysoft skin with the rough pads of his thumbs. Scorpius quivered, drawing in a sharp breath as Harry's fingers inched higher.

"Like this?" Harry asked him.

"No, not _there_." Scorpius pursed his lips in a pretty pout.

"Hmm." Harry slid his hands around to cup the firm globes of Scorpius's arse, his fingers catching on the delicate lace knickers. "Here, then?" he asked as he kneaded and squeezed, drawing breathy gasps from Scorpius's lips.

Scorpius shook his head, wriggling impatiently on Harry's lap. Harry bit his lip to stifle a moan as their cocks rubbed together through the thin barrier of their clothing. He withdrew his hands from beneath Scorpius's skirt to grip Scorpius's hips instead, holding him still.

" _Daddy_ ," Scorpius whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"My - my cock," Scorpius gasped, his eyes still shut tight. "Please touch my cock, Daddy. Please."

Harry did moan, then, and gave a little thrust of his hips that drew an answering whimper from Scorpius.

"Hmm," Harry said while he pretended to consider the idea. "I don't know, love. That sounds a bit naughty."

Scorpius opened his eyes. "'S not naughty if _you_ do it, Daddy," he said softly.

Desperation flared in Scorpius's eyes, a quick flash of emotion that was there and hidden between one blink and the next. Scorpius was at his limit - or very nearly so.

"Please," he added, his voice breaking.

"You're right, sweetheart," Harry said, giving Scorpius's nose a tweak. "Daddies can do whatever they like, can't they."

Scorpius nodded solemnly. He looked so innocent, so fragile. So young, Harry's conscience whispered, but he pushed the thought aside.

"Well, then," Harry said, smiling. "Since you've asked so nicely."

Scorpius beamed at him, giving a pleased little bounce on Harry's lap. His hands crept up once more to twist in the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"Tell you what," Harry said as he gently pried Scorpius's fingers loose. "Why don't you go upstairs and get settled on the bed? That way we'll both be more comfortable."

Scorpius immediately scrambled off of Harry's lap, trotting towards the stairs. Harry leaned back on his hands to watch the sway of Scorpius's arse and the flex of his long legs beneath the skirt.

Scorpius paused with his hand on the newel post, half-turning to look back over his shoulder.

"Aren't you coming, Daddy?" he asked. One eyebrow quirked up towards his hairline.

Harry grinned at him. "In a minute, baby," he said as he got to his feet. "You first, though."

He scooped up the forgotten teddy bear and followed Scorpius up the stairs.

*** 

Harry leaned on the doorjamb and watched as Scorpius crawled onto the bed, situating himself right in the center. He tugged down the hem of the sweater where it had ridden up to expose a few inches of pale, pearlescent skin, and smoothed the skirt over his thighs so that it covered him to the knee. He primly crossed his ankles and glanced at Harry with wide, dark eyes, his pupils blown wide. He looked every inch an innocent - completely untouched, just begging to be debauched.

"Lift your skirt up, baby," Harry said, approaching the bed. "Let me see your pretty knickers."

Scorpius's hands trembled as he hurried to obey, lifting the hem of the skirt until his lace-covered cock was completely exposed. He gripped the hem in his white-knuckled fists, wrinkling the fabric.

"Here," Harry said softly, setting the teddy bear down on Scorpius's stomach. "You hang on to this, all right? You can grip it as hard as you need to."

Scorpius gave him a tremulous smile as he threaded his fingers into the soft fur.

"That's right," Harry said with an encouraging nod. "Just like that."

He moved to the foot of the bed, kicking off his boots as he went with the aid of a murmured spell. His socks followed, but otherwise he was still fully dressed when he crawled onto the bed, ignoring the ash and dirt that drifted down onto the clean quilt. He could've used a cleaning charm, but he liked the contrast he and Scorpius made - himself so utterly filthy, and Scorpius so clean and bright.

He rested his hands on Scorpius's ankles and lightly pushed, prompting Scorpius to part his legs, then crawled up to kneel in the space between. Sitting back on his heels, he lightly ran his hands up the smooth, hairless skin from Scorpius's ankle to his thigh, grinning when Scorpius squirmed at the ticklish sensation.

Scorpius's cock was flushed red beneath the pink lace knickers, clear fluid already leaking from the tip to dampen the fabric. Harry traced the pads of two fingers along the length of Scorpius's trapped cock, smiling as Scorpius's breaths quickened to sharp little gasps.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Scorpius whispered. His fingers twisted and pulled at the little white bear. "But - more," he added. "Please."

Harry swirled his fingers over the damp spot in Scorpius's knickers, lightly rubbing the glans through the lace. He brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the salty, bitter musk of Scorpius's arousal.

Scorpius whimpered, licking his lips as though he could taste himself as well.

"Daddy, please. I - I need more."

Harry leaned down to blow a puff of warm air over the wet spot, earning a squeal from Scorpius.

"Just look how pretty you are," Harry said, grinning when Scorpius's cock visibly twitched at his words. "So sweet. So precious."

He cupped Scorpius's balls, lightly rolling them in his palms, massaging them with his fingers. Scorpius closed his eyes with a whimper, pushing his hips up towards Harry. The lace was scratchy against Harry's fingertips - he could only imagine what it felt like on Scorpius's sensitive skin.

Scorpius keened, a high, needy sound, bracing his heels on the mattress to push himself up further, giving Harry better access as his fingers drifted back, over Scorpius's perineum, brushing along the cleft in Scorpius's arse. Harry slid both hands under the firm globes, lifting Scorpius higher still while he leaned down to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the head of Scorpius's cock.

Scorpius gave a sharp, startled cry. His cock jerked within its confines, the damp spot spreading wider still under Harry's mouth. Harry thoroughly licked the wetness, then sucked at the lace, picking up every trace of pre-come that he could find.

"More, please, more, Daddy."

Harry smiled at Scorpius's breathy pleas and nuzzled the damp lace, inhaling the musky scent. Gripping the edge of the lace with his teeth, he carefully peeled the knickers back, exposing the head of Scorpius's cock. He lapped at the fluid leaking from the slit, dipping the point of his tongue inside to catch every last drop. Then he took the head into his mouth, lightly sucking.

He was dizzy with the scent, the taste of Scorpius on his tongue, the sound of Scorpius's soft cries in his ears.

He nudged the lace lower, kissing his way down to the base of Scorpius's cock, then licked a long, slow stripe up the underside with the flat of his tongue.

"Daddy," Scorpius said - only to break off with a series of gasping cries as Harry lightly rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forth over the sensitive bit of skin beneath the glans.

"I'm going to come!" Scorpius choked out.

"That's the point," Harry murmured, and swallowed him down to the root.

He wanted to fuck his baby so badly - but as Scorpius gasped and sobbed and came undone, spurting salty-wet down the back of his throat, Harry found himself humping the mattress beneath him, frantically rubbing his cock against the inside of his pants, slipping through the slimy pre-come that had gathered there. He released Scorpius's still-twitching cock to burrow his nose into the crease of Scorpius's thigh, breathing in the raw scents of sweat and musk and come, and came in his own trousers like a schoolboy, caught up in the white-hot rush.

"Daddy?" Scorpius whispered.

Harry gave a breathless laugh and rubbed his face against Scorpius's inner thigh, making Scorpius mewl as the stubble on Harry's cheeks abraded his sensitive skin.

"That's my baby," Harry murmured when he'd caught his breath again. "God, I love you so much."

***

Scorpius was pliant as a doll after his orgasm, his limbs flopping limp and loose as Harry eased his clothing off - everything but the knickers, which he carefully put back into place over Scorpius's spent cock. Scorpius shivered at the quick cleaning charm Harry cast over him, and never once opened his eyes as he scooted beneath the blankets.

"Good night, Daddy," Scorpius whispered as Harry tucked him in.

"Good night, sweetheart." Harry took one of Scorpius's hands in his and pressed a kiss against his knuckles, then turned it over, unfolding the long, slender fingers so that he could whisper into the center of Scorpius's palm.

"I love you, baby." He followed the words with a kiss, tonguing the soft grooves . "I love you."

He didn't wait for an answer, knowing full well it wouldn't come. Instead he tucked Scorpius's hand beneath the edge of the blanket and pressed one last kiss to Scorpius's forehead.

Scorpius hung on to Harry's hand a moment longer, giving Harry's fingers a firm squeeze before he finally let go.

Harry sighed. He knew what Scorpius was trying to say; really he did. But there were times - like this one - when he just wanted to hear the words plainly spoken.

***

Harry drew back the shower curtain and blinked owlishly when he found Scorpius standing there, hip propped against the sink, filling up the tiny room with his presence. So elegant, so self-contained - every inch a Malfoy, with all traces of Harry's baby carefully hidden away. A pair of black silk pyjamas clung tenuously to his narrow hips, and his long hair fell straight and sleek over his pale shoulders.

"I thought you were asleep," Harry said into the silence.

Scorpius shrugged one shoulder in a fluid movement, pale skin rippling over muscle and bone.

They stared at each other while ticklish drops of water slid down Harry's body. The steamy heat of his shower quickly dissipated, and he shivered as cooler air crept in.

Wordlessly Scorpius shook out the towel and held it up; Harry stepped out onto the tiled floor and let himself be wrapped up in the towel's spell-warmed folds. Scorpius dried Harry's hair with a quick spell and cast a shaving charm on Harry's stubbled chin, but he used the towel to dry Harry's body by hand with slow, thorough care.

Every inch of Harry's skin was carefully examined.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to find the newest scars in Harry's collection - one on his shoulder, the other at his hip, where he'd been hit by stray spells that very morning. The wounds had been negligible, healed in a trice once the brief scuffle was over and the suspects in custody. But Scorpius regarded them as solemnly as if they'd been life-threatening wounds, pausing in his ministrations while he silently traced each line with his fingertip.

When Harry was completely dry, Scorpius dropped the damp towel at their feet and pressed his hands to Harry's shoulders, holding him firmly in place. He re-traced the first of the faint pink lines with his lips, then again with his tongue, soothing away every last lingering ache.

Then he dropped to his knees and repeated the process at Harry's hip.

There was nothing inherently sexual in the act. It was Scorpius's ritual - his way of coming to terms with the dangers Harry faced as an Auror, his unspoken apology and comfort and relief for Harry's safe return - all wrapped up into those small but significant gestures.

When he'd finished, Scorpius looked up at Harry, still kneeling at his feet like a supplicant.

"Harry," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Harry slid his fingers through Scorpius's hair, so soft and silky. He thought he caught a faint whiff of vanilla.

"I could - if you - Hermione says she'd be willing to take me on as an assistant," Scorpius said in a jumbled rush. He stared at Harry, eyes wide and silently pleading.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked.

Scorpius dropped his gaze then, pressing his cheek against Harry's taut stomach. "If it would mean you didn't have to be away for days at a time," he said, "then yes."

"Not what I asked, sweetheart." Harry slid his fingers under Scorpius's jaw and gently turned his face up once more. "Is that really something you want to do? Filing, copying, shelving? Research? Listening to Hermione's lectures? You know how she can be."

He didn't miss the shudder that went through Scorpius then, or the flicker of dismay in his expressive eyes.

"You'd be bored senseless within a week," Harry said, smiling. "I know you too well, love. And besides," he added, only half-teasing, "I'd miss having you here to greet me when I get home each night."

"But you give me so much," Scorpius murmured. "I just want to feel as though I'm contributing something."

Harry blinked at Scorpius, his smile fading.

"Contributing something?"

He grasped Scorpius's shoulders, lifting him up onto his feet, and wrapped his arms around Scorpius to pull him in as close as they could possibly get. He rested his forehead against Scorpius's and breathed in the scent of him - vanilla and spice, warm and honey-sweet.

"Scorpius, you're _everything_ to me," he whispered. "My life, my love. My partner. The missing piece I've waited all these years to find."

He cupped Scorpius's jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin.

"You can't possibly contribute anything greater than yourself. Just you. That's all I need."

Scorpius's smile dawned slowly, so bright and beautiful that he dazzled Harry's eyes.

"Harry," he drawled, "you utter sap." But he was still smiling as he leaned in to give Harry a thorough kiss, their tongues sliding slickly together while Harry's hands drifted down to cup Scorpius's arse and pull him closer still.

They kissed until Harry had to pull away, yawning so widely that it hurt his jaw.

"I'd show you all over again how I feel about you," he murmured, "if I wasn't so sure I'd fall asleep halfway through."

"Gods!" Scorpius groaned, dropping his head to Harry's shoulder. "I wasn't thinking. You must be exhausted." He pressed a kiss to Harry's bare skin and then pulled away. "Come to bed, love."

He took Harry's hand and led him to the bed, helping him to crawl beneath the blankets, tucking them close around him. Harry closed his eyes and sank into the mattress with a grateful sigh; a moment later the mattress shifted as Scorpius joined him. Scorpius fitted himself against Harry's side, his head on Harry's shoulder, his hand splayed possessively on Harry's chest, fingers twining into the sparse black hair.

Harry laid his own hand over Scorpius's and twined their fingers together instead.

"Harry," Scorpius said softly, just as Harry was beginning to drift off.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too, you know." The words were barely audible.

Harry's voice failed him utterly in that moment. All he could do was give Scorpius's hand a squeeze.


End file.
